


Unmasked

by leiascully



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: "You've got a soft spot for him," Chief says.  Sameer sighs.  "Who doesn't?"





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: around the movie  
> A/N: Because there weren't any.  
> Disclaimer: _Wonder Woman_ and all related characters are the property of DC Comics, etc. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Sameer lives many lives. He's a princeling, heir to an unspecified throne; he's a soldier, mud ground into the skin between his toes; he's a spy, a shadow in the shadows; he's an actor, strutting and fretting on the stage. Some days he's the brown man the white men want to see, the thief or the underling. Some days he's the unsung hero. Some days he's simply himself, all artifice discarded, but those days are rare. They can't happen in the city or on the front. They can't happen in bed. He hasn't found a lover yet that didn't want him to wear a mask of some kind. Even Steve.

Steve is straightforward, for a spy. Sameer isn't always certain how Steve succeeds in his particular line of work, but it isn't as if the success of underqualified white men is a surprise to him. He's slept with enough officers to know that the medals don't make the man. It's astounding what some of them will do when they think they're tasting royalty. He's seen them grovel and beg in a way that they would never admit in public. He doesn't ask for it, but he doesn't turn it down. He's learned not to turn anything down. 

He's taught Steve to announce that he's coming in French. It entertains Sameer to hear that American throat try to wrap itself around French R's. He smiles around Steve's cock and does the thing he's learned to claim is a standard skill taught in harems, because everyone wants to believe they're being pleasured by a professional for free, even if they always leave something for his troubles. It never fails to work on Steve, though he's never heard the story. Sameer isn't certain it would work on him. Steve cultivates a certain very American attitude, iconoclastic. He has his prejudices, of course, but he's much less explicit about it than most. Sameer can live with that. War is no time for high standards.

\+ + + + 

They share a bed frequently. Sameer isn't certain if Steve is gay or just opportunistic, but he isn't always certain about his own preferences. Whatever their inner selves, the sex is good enough to keep doing it, and Steve is courteous and decently proportioned. Sameer enjoys the tension of Steve's body under his, and the garbled, gargled French as he makes Steve lose control.

"Your Diana is lovely," Sameer says afterward, wiping his mouth as he slides up to lie next to Steve. "Where did you find her?"

"An island without men," Steve says. "Can you believe it? She'd never seen a man before."

"And was she impressed?" Sameer teases.

"I think so," Steve says, missing the joke as he so often does. Perhaps it's an American thing, or a characteristic unique to blond men who look like they stepped off the farm and into uniform. "Can you imagine, an island full of women? They fought like hell."

"I can imagine," Sameer says. "Diana looks like she's ready for battle at any moment."

"Can you believe, a woman like that, and she's never...before." Steve trails his fingers idly up and down Sameer's belly, clearly lost in thought.

Sameer snorts. "She's never what before?"

"She's never done any of this," Steve says.

"Like hell she hasn't," Sameer murmurs. "You don't need specific equipment to do any of this, Steven. Women do plenty on their own."

"Oh yeah?" Steve challenges. "They can do this?" He pulls Sameer close, kissing his way from breastbone to hipbone, and then takes Sameer's cock into his mouth. 

"Yes," Sameer gasps. "They can do that."

"Not like we can," Steve says, using his tongue to great advantage, which is not a thing that can usually be said about Steve Trevor.

"Maybe not like you can," Sameer allows, just to shut the boy up. He's seen so much more of the world than Steve has. To an extent, he forgives Steve his ignorance, but only to an extent. Maybe it's just that Steve hasn't done anything unforgivable yet. He does manage to provide them with incredible opportunities. That's something Sameer won't gamble away, not in the war to end all wars. 

\+ + + + 

"You've got a soft spot for him," Chief says, later, when they're sitting and cleaning their guns as the others sleep.

Sameer sighs. "Who doesn't?"

"Fair," Chief says. "I don't take it as far as you do, though." He winks.

Sameer spreads his hands and grins. "I'll take my pleasures wherever I can find them, my friend. Everything good is rationed in this world except that."

Chief nods his agreement. "You'll hear no objection from me."

\+ + + +

Sameer isn't happy to let Steve get into the plane, but he knows it's their only chance. Steve, having begun, can't stop: Sameer has used that to his advantage more than a few times over the years. He wishes this weren't the last time. They have been fond of each other, more than comrades, less than soulmates. 

The war ends. Steve did his part to save the world. Sameer, watching Diana stalk back through the smoke, says a prayer under his breath. He tucks the memories away, letting himself cry only a little. There's another life lived, the moments he shared with Steve. There's another mask to wear, another moment to remember when he's maudlin at the bar as Charlie sings. 

"Diana," he says, and holds out his hand to her, and for a few minutes, they weep together, united in unspoken grief that needs no words.

"The war is over," she says. 

"Yes," he says, and the church bells begin to ring.


End file.
